Giants
Giants are large, clumsy creatures, often with a bad temperament. Beasts are thought to have been the ancestors of Giants, as they share similar characteristics and the same language. Giants are not considered to be the prettiest of the Eight Tribes, but they are strong and have an often overlooked intelligence. They live in the North Mountains, which border the smaller Kytran Mountains where the Beasts live. Giants believe in the Gods of Uneraim and often live to around 100. History Mountain Dwellers The origin of the Giants is believed to be that they are descendants of Trolls; Beasts who roamed into the North Mountains in order to create a new settlement. Over time, the Giants became. They spread over the North Mountains, Frost Giants living on the icy peaks, the Shadow Giants in caves and crevices on the mountain-sides and the Rock Giants at the foot. The three sub tribes did not interact, though being the same species. No government was formed, and each group was left to their own. They lived mostly in peace with each other, but constantly warred with the Beasts who were trying to take more territory. The formation of the tribes did not solve this problem entirely, but created defined territories for the Tribes. The formation of Tribes also encouraged a form of government within the Giants. The Grilckas was set up as a way of discussion: three of each sub tribe met each month and discussed problems and came to agreements. Each of the sub tribes had their own king, a Grilck who was in charge of the sub tribe and co-led the whole tribe. This system has held until this day. War with the Mages Resentment Within Strength Together Within the Tribe There are three sub tribes in the Giants Tribe, each of which live in different areas of the mountains. Over time, this has meant they have grown different in appearance and strengths. Frost Giants The Frost Giants live on the summits of the North Mountains and so have adapted to the cold. They have red eyes, like the other giants, and bluish skin. They often have long, dark hair which many choose to plait or tie back. They dress in grey furs and dark coats, trousers and long boots. Many of the Frost Giants choose to wear jewelry made from bones of the animals they kill for food. Frost Giants are the most passive of the Giants, though also can be very bloodthirsty if put into a war. They are very independent as they alone are adapted to live on the frozen peaks, though this also means they can be blunt and cold to others. They are considered the most attractive of the Giants, though many would say they have a rugged beauty rather than a prettiness. The current Grlick of the Frost Giants is Lykar. Rock Giants The Rock Giants live at the foot of the North Mountains. They have red eyes, like the other giants, and grey-brown skin that is often cracked and dry. They have short, dark hair and are the tallest Giants. They dress in skins of the animals they kill for food, though often this is simply shorts and a tunic. The Rock Giants use the bones of the animals for weapons and see the Frost Giants jewelry as trivial and unecessary. Rock Giants are the most aggressive of the Giants due to their strength and ferocity. They will not stop to think about entering a war or battle. They can often be angry and spiteful though they can be cunning. They have the worst temperament of the Giants and sometimes struggle to work with the other sub tribes. The current Grlick of the Rock Giants is Krurs. Shadow Giants The Shadow Giants live on the face of the North Mountains and take shelter in small caves. They have red eyes, like the other Giants and dark, leathery skin. Their hair is dark and often tied back. They wear light furs and dark tunics, and occasionally jewelry. Shadow Giants are the most intelligent of the Ginats, though also the most ruthless. They will often try to plan out wars in order to carry them out. They can be bad tempered and are easily frustrated but their ability to plan and predict events is the best in the Tribe. The Grlick of the Shadow Giants is often seen as the leader of the whole Tribe, but would never be said to be. The current Grlick of the Rock Giants is Skrilk. Relationships with other Tribes Mages Elves Spirits Fairies Dragons Beasts Shapeshifters Further Roleplay Notes The Giants have their own language, Ckrikil. It is a language that makes use of harsh sounds. It is not as rough sounding as the Beasts language, but is not as soft as Kytran. Names follow this pattern as well, often including a 'k' or 's' sound. Some common phrases in Ckrikil are: *